


Kono Thrill Tomerarenai (This thrill doesn't stop)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fear, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “For heaven’s sake, Masaki, you’re twenty-two, not ten! Go sleep in your own room.”





	Kono Thrill Tomerarenai (This thrill doesn't stop)

Nino yawned.

He was tired after the concert, but Aiba had insisted for them all to do something together after, and as usual the others had indulged.

They had ended up in Jun’s room, spread between the bed and the floor, deciding what to do.

They had turned the TV on, searching for something to watch. Aiba had taken possession of the remote and had started surfing through the channels, until Shibasaki Kou’s face had appeared on the screen.

“Ah, I like her! Let’s watch this!” he had suggested, making himself comfortable on the bed next to Nino.

“What movie is it?” Sho had asked, anxious. The TV now showed Shibasaki on the phone with a girl; there was a scream, and then the latter fell from a bridge on the rails, ending up being hit by a train.

Sho jumped, bringing a hand over his eyes and looking at the screen through his fingers.

He turned toward Ohno, who was watching intently.

“It’s an horror, right?” he asked, complaining. The Riida chuckled, nodding. 

“Aiba-chan, do you really want Sho to have a heart attack? Can’t we watch something else?” Nino asked, unwillingly. Masaki shook his head, without tearing his eyes off the screen.

“I want to watch it! It should be Chakushin Ari, it was in the theatres last year. It shouldn’t be too scary.” he said, talking to Sho as to calm him down.

Sakurai leant against the headrest, clearly tense, but then shook his head.

“I’m not scared, there’s nothing to worry about. It just caught me off guard, that’s all.” he told them, trying to look dignified.

Nino looked amused at Ohno, who smiled back.

They kept watching the movie; in alternative, watching Aiba getting closer to Sho, until he was clinging on his arm, hiding his face in the elder’s neck every time there was a scarier scene; the other, anyway, was clearly restraining himself from doing the same, and couldn’t relax at all.

From time to time the other three looked at them, chuckling.

The end came, somehow; Ohno and Nino got up, stretching, looking definitely tired. It took Sho and Aiba a little while longer before standing up, and they kept holding each other tight. The first two, along with Sho, went toward the door, whilst Masaki hesitated.

“Jun-kun... can I spend the night? Please!” he complained with the youngest, who sighed and shook his head, pointing at the door.

“For heaven’s sake, Masaki, you’re twenty-two, not ten! Go sleep in your own room.” he scolded him, exasperated.

“But... Jun…!” he tried to insist, but the other had quickly closed the door.

“Goodnight!” they barely heard him from the hallway.

Ohno and Sho went toward their own rooms, while Aiba was still staring at Matsumoto’s door, and Ninomiya was staring at him, smirking.

“Nino...” Masaki tried, but the other one didn’t even let his finish.

“’Night, Aiba-chan!” he said, patting his shoulder and going away as well.

He was amused. He wasn’t crazy about horror movies either, but there was a limit to how rational was to get scared for something like that.

He got inside his room, closing the door behind his back and threw himself on the bed, exhausted.

He fell asleep almost immediately.

 

~

 

Nino rolled in the bed, groaning.

He hoped he had just dreamed that, but when he was sure he was completely awake he realized there actually was someone knocking on this door.

He had a hard time opening his eyes, then he looked out the window.

He turned his nose up; it was still dark.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand, and cursed between his teeth: it was four in the morning.

He got up slowly, dragging his feet toward the door.

Whoever it was, wasn’t tired yet of knocking, and that sound was starting hammering on his brain; he already knew he was going to get a headache, and that irritated him even more.

He opened the door abruptly, ready to kill whomever was on the other side.

He had a split second to focus on Aiba, before the elder ran into his room, getting over him and going to the bed, under the covers.

Nino was paralyzed on the doorstep for a few seconds, then he slammed it and turned the lights on, squinting to get used to it.

Aiba was curled up on the bed, hugging the pillow, his eyes closed.

He theatrically hit his forehead, sitting on the bed next to him and pushing.

“Masaki!” he hissed. “You do realize it’s four in the morning, r _ight_?”

The elder raised his head, looking guilty. He sat up, before answering.

“I’m sorry, Nino! Truly, I am. But I got scared, I... you know, after the movie.” he tried to explain, blushing.

The other snorted, slapping his head.

“You’ve got to stop watching horror movies and then wake me up terrified in the middle of the night! You’ve always done that, you watch movies you shouldn’t and then you call me or jump into my bed at unholy hours, when _I’_ m sleeping! You’re the one who said he wanted to watch Chakushin Ari, so I don’t see what you’re complaining about.” he said, trying to keep his voice as possible, given the time. “If it frightens you so much, you shouldn’t watch them. Or, at least, go and wake somebody else up.” he finished, sourly.

Aiba bit his lip, lowering his eyes.

“But you’re my best friend! And Jun had already thrown me out. Nino, please… can I sleep here?” he asked, begging.

The younger looked at him for a few seconds, evaluating.

He could’ve said no, and kept hearing him complain.

He could’ve kicked him out, and then bear with his whipped dog face at least for the whole following day.

...or he could’ve said yes, and solve this in the adult way.

“Fine.” he muttered. “You can stay. But go to sleep now, I don’t want to hear about that movie again. And don’t pull on the blanket. And don’t snore.” he said, harsh; it wasn’t the first time he slept with him, and he knew exactly what to expect.

Aiba’s face lightened up, and leant toward him to hug him.

“Thank you, Nino! I swear, I’ll be good, don’t worry!” he reassured him, going back under the covers and closing his eyes immediately.

Nino laid back down.

He sincerely hoped that Aiba wasn’t going to give him any good reason to murder him.

 

~

 

At breakfast, Nino stared at his coffee as if he wanted to drown in it.

Aiba sat next to him, apparently oblivious to his friend’s foul mood, too intent eating.

The first to join them, was Ohno.

“Good morning.” he told them, sleepy.

“Good morning.” Nino muttered, whilst Aiba yelled a noisy ‘Good morning, Riida!’.

“Slept well?” the eldest asked, looking questioningly at Ninomiya.

The latter grimaced, sipping his coffee.

“I _was_ sleeping well, at least before _he_ ” he pointed at Masaki, without looking at him. “came sleeping in my room, in my bed, because he was afraid of the stupid movie.” he took a deep breath. “Not satisfied with that, this morning he gave me a heart attack, because we woke up to my phone ringing and he’s started screaming not to take it, because he was afraid it was _Mimiko-chan_.” he added, clenching his teeth.

Ohno chuckled, and the younger glared.

“I’m sorry, Nino. I suppose I let myself impress too much.” Aiba said, lowering his head.

“Don’t worry, Aiba-chan. Next time someone’s going to knock on my door in the dead of the night, I won’t get up. It will be less annoying than bearing your hysteria for a _movie_.” he said, then smiled. “You’ll be left in the hallway... alone... maybe your phone will ring and...”

“Nino!” the other yelled, hitting his arm.

The youngest chuckled, then looked at Ohno.

“I doubt he’ll come to my room again. Expect some company, tonight.” he said, taking his mug and leaving them at the table alone.

Aiba’s face was still a little creeped out.

And, so was Ohno’s.  


End file.
